Leader of Shadows/Transcript
(Continuing from the previous episode, the four Ninja and Master Ulmulk sail to the Cold Wasteland on a riverboat to retrieve the Morningstars of Ice.) Alec: I spy something...white! Garlic: (sighs) Could you try to be quiet for once? This is not easy. (The riverboat then stumbles as they are sailing ahead.) Alec: (groans) I spy something broken! Ryouta: (worried) If Master knows the way to the next Gold Weapon, then why is he not steering the ship? We have been drifting aimlessly for miles. Jockey: Master's wisdom is beyond my own. Master Ulmulk: The most powerful move in Battlejitzu can only be accomplished when all four elements are combined. Earth! Ice! Flames! Electricity! Alec: Uh...what happens when all of them are combined? Master Ulmulk: The Vortex of Creation. The power to create something out of nothing. (Ryouta attempts a few moves that might activate the Vortex of Creation.) Master Ulmulk: (warning Ryouta) No, Ryouta! If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences. Ryouta: Disastrous consequences. Right...(The riverboat then crashes on an icy land.) Garlic: Uh...wasn't me. Ryouta: Did I do that? Master Ulmulk: No. We are here. (The Ninja then walk to the Weapon's direction.) Garlic: (observing the place) Whoa...looks like someone's already been here. Jockey: (after locating the Morningstars of Ice) The Morningstars! (Jockey reaches for them in mid-air, but gets Cold in the process, wakening the Ice Dragon at the same time. The Ninja then escape the Cold Wasteland with the Morningstars and a Cold Jockey. They crash onto a dead end, unfreezing Jockey.) Jockey: (after crashing) Ow. (The Ninja head to the Floating Ruins to collect the Nun Chucks of Electricity. The Zombies are shown to be following the Ninja.) Jockey: We are being followed. Alec: Now let's go! (The Ninja climb to the top of a ruin attached to the ground by a chain.) Alec: (after reaching the Weapon) Heh, alright! (Just as he is about to leave, the Electricity Dragon appears out of nowhere. This gives Alec a chance to jump off with the support of his gliders while his fellow comrades follow suit. Upon seeing the Ninja escape, Samurar laughs evilly as things going according to plan. The Ninja escape to the Forest of Tranquility. The Ninja are celebrating as Master Ulmulk meditates.) Ryouta: Come on, Master. Join us. Master Ulmulk: There is still one weapon left! We must get our sleep! Alec: Aww...Master...look, you gotta admit, we are kicking their rotten asses. Ryouta: Get up here. Show us some moves. Master Ulmulk: Umm...I guess I could. Now this move is very special. Jockey: (not following the situation) But if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences? (Everyone starts laughing, thinking it's a joke.) Ryouta: Jockey, is that a joke? A sense of humor...you found it! Master Ulmulk: (singing and dancing) Shake what your momma gave you. Yeah, look at this one now. Hmm...oh yeah. Spin round. Oh yeah. I put my feet. (Ryouta and Alec laugh and join him dancing, with Garlic playing the drums and Jockey meditating. As they all sleep, a voice starts calling Ryouta.) Midori: (whispering) Ryouta...Ryouta... Ryouta: (waking up) Huh? Midori: Ryouta... Ryouta: What's that? Midori: I have to go...(she starts running away) Ryouta: Midori! Wait up! (chases after her) Slow down! Why are you running so fast?! (he loses Midori) Midori! Where are you?! (He spots the Flame Temple and goes to the entrance when the door opens.) Midori: Ryouta... Ryouta: Midori? (He proceeds to the inside of the temple.) (Upon searching for his sister, he finds her standing in front of the Blade of Flames.) Ryouta: (relieved) Midori! Midori: Don't worry. (morphing into the shadow of Lord Kenji) I'm right here, brother. (laughs evilly) Ryouta: Kenji... Lord Kenji: Forgot something? Ryouta: You can not hurt me here. You are banished. Trapped in Hell. Lord Kenji: And that is why you are going to remove the Blade of Flames for me. Ryouta: I don't think so! Lord Kenji: Are you sure about that? (He disappears as the real Midori is chained above the magma.) Midori: Ryouta! Ryouta: Midori! Lord Kenji: If you don't remove the Blade, how else will you cut the chains to save your precious little sister? Midori: You know it's a trap. I can free...myself (struggles with the chains) Okay, that is tight. (Midori is dropped closer to the magma.) Ryouta: Midori! Lord Kenji: Tick tock. Tick tock. (Ryouta reaches for the Blade and activates his Battlejitzu.) Ryouta: Ninja, Go! (He cuts off the chain and rescues Midori while Kenji laughs evilly.) Ryouta: Stay close. Midori: (in fear) Trust me, I'm not going anywhere. Ryouta: (talking to Kenji) You can not hurt us! You are only a shadow! Lord Kenji: Even shadows have their uses. (A shadow version of Ryouta appears in front of him and Midori.) Midori: (after noticing the shadow) Ryouta! Look out! Ryouta: Stay back, Midori. Midori: (confused) Stay close, stay back. Make up your mind. (Ryouta attempts to attack his own shadow, but nothing is working while the shadow easily attacks him.) Midori: (after noticing the handicap) That is not fair! Lord Kenji: Oh, am I being too hard? (More Ryouta shadows are created). (Ryouta struggles to get up as he trying to fight them. One of the shadows disarms him and picks up the Blade when Master Ulmulk appears out of nowhere and attacks the shadows, retrieving the Blade back.) Lord Kenji: Brother. I see you protect one, but what about the other three? Master Ulmulk: They are safe! Far from you grasp, Kenji! Lord Kenji: I would not be so confident. (Kenji shows Ryouta and Ulmulk what is currently happening at the Forest of Tranquility. Garlic wakes up in front of a Zombies Warrior and reaches for his Scythe, but it is taken by Cruncher while Knuckle stands on top of Jockey and Alec and Samurar wielding the collected Gold Weapons.) Samurar: I believe these belong to Lord Kenji now. (The Zombies celebrate over their victory.) Master Ulmulk: My brother must not unite the four Weapons. We must keep them apart! Lord Kenji: Awaken, guardian of the deep! They are scoffeeling the Blade! You must not let them escape! (Ulmulk jumps on top of the Flames Dragon's head as it reaches out of the magma. It roars angrily, making Midori scream. It seals the trio inside the temple so that they would not escape.) Ryouta: There's no way out! He's taken away all our options. Master Ulmulk: All but one...(Ulmulk jumps onto a stone suspended on the magma) Ryouta: (shocked) Master, what are you doing?! (Ulmulk cuts the stone using the Blade.) Lord Kenji: (enraged) No, you idiot! Master Ulmulk: If he is to bring the other weapons here, then I will take the Blade of Flames to the Hell. It is my sacrifice to pay... Ryouta: No! It's mine. I shouldn't have come on my own. You don't have to do this! There has to be another way! (Master Ulmulk drinks his last cup of coffee before falling off to Hell.) Ryouta: (after Ulmulk falls off to Hell) No! Lord Kenji: Then I will see you there, brother! (his shadow follows Master Ulmulk to Hell) Ryouta: This is all my fault. Master won't be able to hold up for long. (The Flames Dragon appears behind both Ryouta and Midori, which the latter notices.) Midori: (worried) Forget Master. What about us? (Ryouta and Midori are forced to deal with the Flames Dragon by themselves. Meanwhile, Garlic, Jockey and Alec are still in the Forest of Tranquility tied up and hung on a tree by the Zombies.) Samurar: To the Flames Temple! Zombies: Yeah! Lord Kenji: (in shadow form) My brother has taken the Blade of Flames to Hell. Hurry! Return home and unite the weapons before it's too late! Samurar: Uh...change of plans. To Hell! (During the Zombies's celebration, Knuckle's Blade gets replaced by a stick.) Cruncher: What happened to your weapon? (Knuckle throws the stick away. The Zombies depart to Hell.) Garlic: (coughs) Great. Now what? Alec: (revealing Knuckle's stolen Blade) Now, we get outta here. Garlic: Uh, Alec. Before you do that, you might wanna...(Alec cuts the rope, sending the three Ninja to the floor.)...warn us. Jockey: Let's go! (The Ninja pursuit to follow the Zombies.) Samurar: (on the Zombie Pickup Truck) Faster! We need to go faster to cross to Hell! (As some vehicles cross over to Hell, the three Ninja catch up to them.) Garlic: There they are! (The Ninja finally get to their vehicles.) Samurar: More speed! We'll never get home at this rate. (The Zombie Pickup Truck loses acceleration.) Samurar: Uh...what's wrong? (Garlic is shown to be pulling the chain off the vehicle. Jockey gets on the vehicle and knocks off two Warriors. Alec knocks off the remaining two Warriors.) Samurar: Get them! Alec: Ninja, Go! (activates his Battlejitzu to knock off the warriors attempting to eliminate the Ninja) (Alec attempts to punch the padlock that secures the Gold Weapons, but nothing happens and feels pain from the impact.) Alec: (groans) Okay...that is why they make keys. (Garlic tries to knock off Cruncher and Knuckle with his scythe) Alec: Hey, Garlic...(Garlic accidentally hits Alec's throat with his scythe, causing the latter's neck to snap. Garlic knocks off Cruncher and Knuckle in the process,) Garlic: Alec. Sorry. I did not see you. Jockey: (approaching the driver of the Zombie Pickup Truck) Greetings...(Samurar knocks him off the vehicle but manages to hang on. In the process, Samurar knocks off the driver and drives the vehicle himself. Samurar drives at full speed enough for the three Ninja to fall off the vehicles and for him to cross-over to Hell.) Alec: (mumbling) We did not stop them. Garlic: You don't need to say it. I know. We lost. (The three Ninja stand in the middle of nowhere, accepting defeat.) (The episode ends with a "to be continued" subtitle.)